SAY WHAT ?
by petra ppsilvia
Summary: One-Shot : Are you sure Bella and Jake were meant to be ? What if Bella was hiding something ? Comical view.


**Disclaimer :** I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA , PROPERTY OF .

******* This is just an _**ONE-SHOT.**_

**SAY WHAT ?**

***** Bella is spending most of her time with Jake and he fallsin love with her , he thinks that she should be his , but sees she's not fully recovered from her heartbreak after the Cullen left her.**

**Jacob **during his time with Bella starts holding hands with her and they hug more than normal friend should , which tells him she is into him too.

One day after half-confessing his love for her and going to a lame movie with Bella and _douche-bag/marshmallow_ aka Mike Newton , he turns in a huge ass wolf , which he didn't expect at all.

No one told him , that the tribe's legends were true and not only that but he is supposed to be top dog or Alpha , as Sam Uley keeps reminding him.

The dude Sam was giving him orders and explaining him shit that he didn't want to know , nor he needed.

_He just wanted to phase back to human and go and cry in Bella's arms , he would joyfully take a pity-fuck , he isn't picky at all _, but **NO** , _Uley prohibited him from contacting Bella anymore , so he doesn't hurt her like he did with his imprint or in his opinion , his all too willing easy-fuck , maybe he'll imprint on Bella Swan and they'll live happily ever after , of course they will fuck like bunnies , __**sorry wolves**__ , make a bunch of puppies and she'll cook for them all , __**why not , Emily does it.**_

He decided to go and remind Bells of the stories , he told her when they saw each other in First Beach all these months ago.

He arrived at the Swan household and saw the window open and tried to jump through it , _but he miscalculated the distance and instead jumped into Charlie's room_ , thanks to Taka Aki the old man didn't wake up , just turned over snoring , so he tip-toed to Bella's room and tried to open the door _, but it was locked , so he decided to just call her on her cell phone from the phone downstairs._

The shrill from Bella's cell phone , unfortunately ringed next to him , which meant Bella forgot to take it with her to bed , _he thought that he'll like to be that phone , being held in her dainty hands , being talked into so close with those rose lips , but than he remembered the clutz she is and how she always drops her phone and decided it was bad to be any object that belonged to her._

Seeing he didn't have any luck he went back home , but on the way he was stopped by Sam who _punished him by making him dress properly with shoes , shirt , long pants and jacket which didn't bode well with his high temperature._

A few days passed , when he heard Bella's truck and decided that he should just play along with whatever excuse his dad gave her.

**Bella ** spends her time nowadays with Jake , a sweet boy from La Push and she lets him hug her and hold her hand , because she knows he doesn't have any feelings for her.

_She sees how Sam Uley watches him from time to time and she believes he is recruiting for his gang._

_She also knows this because **the one called Paul told her once to stay away from Jake , so he must be very into Jake** and she totally supports Jake if he ever wants to join Uley's cult , **what better for him than a ****gay**** club** which will help him with his issues about his sexuality._

After watching a movie with Mike and Jake that sucked , she was ashamed for staying in the middle and not letting Jake sit next to Mike , he saw the looks he gave the older boy.

Days went by and Jake didn't give any sign , he wouldn't answer his phone , she tried going to the rez , but Charlie didn't allow her to go , so she waited for a sign from him.

After a week she decided that no matter what , she was going to see her best friend.

When she arrived at the red house , _she saw him come from the woods with Embry and she knew __**Uley finally got him.**_

She was beaming when he got closer and they hugged , telling him how happy she was that he is now part of Sam's cult.

**Jacob **missed Bells so much that when he saw her beaming at him , he gave her one of his bear hugs.

He couldn't believe that she was happy that he joined Sam's cult/pack , whatever works for her , Embry was looking at him weird , as if asking if they both lost their marbles , but he was too happy to question anything.

**Bella **was always happy when Jake gave her his trademark hugs , but _she saw Embry looking at them weirdly and quickly left Jake's arms , she didn't want to cause problems between best friends or now lovers._

Jacob invited her to a bonfire that night on First Beach with Sam's cult held by Emily , his fiancée .

She was confused _**, why would Sam have a fiancée when he into men , well maybe he didn't want people to talk about his sexuality and this Emily must be just a cover , a good friend that supported Sam and his boys.**_

She went home after discussing the details with Jake and thought that maybe thing for her will improve from now on.

**Jacob **couldn't wait for nightfall to see Bella and spend time with her , especially now that she didn't mind his joining in the pack.

Oops , he forgot to mention to Sam that he invited Bella to the bonfire and she wasn't aware of the existence of werewolves , well he can't do a thing now.

**Bella **arrived at Jake's house from where they went to the beach and when the rest of the cult saw her , they seemed shocked.

_She saw Paul give her the stink eye at seeing them holding hands and let go , to not offend their new found relationship , she could understand Paul jealousy , but he must know Jake is faithful and she sees him as her little brother , no more._

**Jacob **could see Paul looking murderous at him for bringing what he liked to call the _**leech-lover**_ , but he didn't give a flying fuck , his Bells was just enthralled by the vamps , she couldn't help it , but _**he would make her forget that bloodsucker.**_

**Bella **was lead to a piece of driftwood where the leader Sam was sitting down with what she thought was Emily and another girl Kim which supposedly was Jared's girlfriend , she was once again confused till she figured out that they must be _**bisexual.**_

Sam asked her if Jake told her what they were and she told him , he didn't she figured out it all on her own. Sam seemed shocked by her knowledge , come on it was impossible to hide such a thing , but he seemed even more shocked after she told him that , _**he kept murmuring that he thought he was doing a great job hiding the tribal secret.**_

**Jacob **was thrilled that Bella accepted his condition with no problem and decided _to show her his wolf and maybe she will pet him._

He called her where he sat with Embry and told her that he had something to show her and he started taking his clothes off , when _she stopped him telling him she didn't want a show , no demonstrations for her._

He was disappointed that he won't be petted , _but well at least she accepted him._

**Bella **almost passed out when Jake started taking his clothes off , _**she wasn't up for seeing a gay display , **__not that she had a problem with it just seeing two guys wasn't her thing , now seeing two… __**Bad Bella**__ , stop thinking about it._

**Jacob **heard when Sam asked her how she knew about them and was confused when he heard her telling that she was like them.

_**What did she mean , was she a wolf like them too ?**_

Only thinking about sharing a mind with her and her seeing his inner thoughts scared the crap out of him and when he looked around the bonfire he saw his brothers looking at her with the same expression as him-horror.

_**Say what ?**_

**Bella **wasn't accustomed to admit that about her , she remembers clearly the first time she admitted that she was a _**lesbian**_ , that day in the cafeteria when she saw Cullen , that was it , _she was completely in love with Alice Cullen._

_The creepy dude_ aka Edward came to her with bullshit about them being soulmates , she laughed so hard she almost peed herself.

She still remembers his face when she told him she wasn't into men , _**he looked like a kid that didn't get any presents on Christmas Day.**_

She suffered so much when Alice told her she was married to Jazzy , _what kind of vampire , especially one that is supposedly the God of War allows being called that._

They were best friends and it wasn't till her birthday when she confessed her love to Alice , that she left with everyone.

Edward was nice enough to say goodbye , since in the eyes of people he was her boyfriend , _they were only pretending , so that people will leave them alone and stop asking them out._

She faced the guys and told them she was gay just like them.

She was surprised that they looked horrified by her assumption and they all started speaking at once telling her _**they weren't gay , they were **__**werewolves**__**.**_

She was embarrassed by her assumption and looked Jacob in the eye who had the same expression as Edward did when she told him

_**Oops , I did it again !**_


End file.
